


A Squirrel in The Hand is Worth a Cat in Heat

by Heikitsune25



Category: BlazBlue, RWBY, blazblue cross tag battle
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Dating Makoto Nanaya can be a hectic, something Ragna has grown used to over the few months of dealing with the sporadic demi-human. Although neither him nor Blake form team RWBY, would have guess it would lead to them sharing a bed. Or both of them enjoying it in the end.Tags: vanilla, romance, threesome





	A Squirrel in The Hand is Worth a Cat in Heat

A Squirrel in the hand is worth a cat in heat

  
  
  
Blake Belladonna felt utterly nervous in her current situation. And for once it has less to do with the strange high schoolers summoning gods or immortal little girls. Even the fact that her large cat eras are out in the open isn't what is making her so edgy.  
  
The reasons for her nervousness is her new friend and their 'bonding' time.  
  
"Heh heh told ya his 'death spike' was big." Makoto Nayana snickered at the flushed look on Blake's face. Ignoring Ragna's tired and pissed off glare.  
  
"Ugh. You damn nut job…" Groaned the wanted man as he is chained to a bed. His pants and underwear around his ankle, his only saving grace is that his black shirt is still on. And his ten-inch erect penis standing straight up in the air at attention. Angry veins throbbed through the cock as Ragna growled at the demi-human. He had woken up like this, and his morning wood is out for all to see. The thick pulsating shaft bounced almost as anger as the man who own it. Much to Blake's horror.  
  
All three of them are in a room in a love hotel they found in this strange world. At first, Blake thought they were using this place to rest. Until Makoto grabbed her and shoved her in a room with a half-naked and chained up Ragna the Bloodedge.  
  
Normally the reserved Blake, wouldn't even be caught dead in such a situation. The blush on her face and refusal to even look at wanted man's erection evidence of it. She thought she had made a new friend in Makoto with them being similar creatures form their respective worlds. Her being a fannus and Makoto being demi-human. Both of them hit if off well especially over the foods they eat.  
  
Only for Makoto to suggest they participate in 'Demi-human bonding'. Which she thought at first would be something dangerous or silly like how much nuts one could stuff in her mouth. Only for her true intention being something far worse.  
  
Sharing your lover, is, in Makoto's words, the norm for her kind back in her world. Something Blake is easily figuring out is a load of crap. Still, wanting to make a new friend, Blake went along with idea until it was too late to back out. Soon she was stripped of her clothes and locked in a room with a rather bothersome man.  
  
'She could have at least let me keep my clothes…' Blake thought as she lamented her current state of dress.  
  
Both of them are dressed rather skimpy. Blake's 'clothes' are nothing more than a white top that barely covers her breast. More so with the annoyingly cute, cate faced hole in the middle that showed of her modest cleavage. The thong covering her front but not her back is white and tight around her supple body.  
  
Makoto's is even more risqué with basically two tiny black laced triangles for a bra that could barely hold her large breast. The pink of her areola peeking out from the tip of the lacy underwear. Her panties, a black garter belt that connected to said cloth, has a hole just for her slit. Her chestnut born tuff of hair hung neatly over her aroused sex.  
  
The whole situation is beyond insane. And it didn't help that Ragna isn't he most gentle looking of people she has met. Beyond the constantly scowling face, and rude nature, Ragna gives off the feeling of a sort of monster. Yet Makoto constantly talks about how much of a nice guy he his.  
  
"You god damn rodent! Let me out of here so I can kick you ass!" The sliver haired man growled as she trashed against the chains.  
  
Blake is starting to think the people form Makoto world have bad taste in men.  
  
'A big softy my foot. He looks ready to kill me….' Blake thought with exasperation as her eyes met the pissed off man. And he actually growled at her.  
  
'He's more animal like then some fannus I know…' Blake thought with a deadpan look.  
  
"Alright Blake let's get this show on the road!" Makoto happily chirped while the man of the hour snapped at her. Which she just ignored.  
  
"Just sit back and enjoy this Ragna~…" Makoto purred as she lowered her head to lick the bulbous tip of Ragna's penis. Making the angered man's eye twitched as he tried to hold back a small groan as the woman's tongue tickled the under side of the head of his member.  
  
Blake herself watched in amazement as the chipmunk demi-human lovingly lick and suckled at the head of her lover. Turning her head to kiss up along the length while her hand gently rubbed her lover's stomach under his shirt. With her other hand she gripped the large cock and steady pumped it up and down. Her mouth slowly covering the helmet of the dick.  
  
"Mmm~." Makoto hummed in bless. Happily worshiping Ragna's cock as if it was a delicious treat. There is a clear eagerness to the beast woman's actions as she grew faster with her head bobbing. Even gagging slightly when she fully deep throated the shaft in one go, but there is still care and affection in the debased act.  
  
The feline fauuns could only watched with a massive red face as Makoto started to deep throat Ragna's cock. The Demi-human's neck bulged out as the beefy shaft reached down her neck. The man under her ministrations growled and groan like a breast. His chains rattled as he pulled at them in frustration. Making Makoto smirk as she started to move her head up and down quickly. Not once losing pace or taking her mouth off the pulsating dick.  
  
The bushy tail woman enjoyed making the infamous and deadly 'Grim Reaper' moan and squirm at the skill of mouth. The taste of his cock made her moan just as well. The manly scent assaulted her nose, making her body swiftly heat up and her glistening mound leaking in lust. Makoto couldn't help but peak at her audience. Wondering if her lover's smell was sending her wild just as well.  
  
However, she did find Blake utter fascination by the busty demi-human's skill. She watched intently as Makoto easily swallowed Ragna's cock whole with one swift bob of her head. The busty woman slowly bounced her maw up and done the member, not once letting the whole thing leave her throat, as she sucked on it.  
  
The feline fannus watched as Makoto peaked her tongue out form her filled lips. Licking at what she couldn't take in and moaning all the while. Her butt twitching and wiggling back in forth as she hummed around Ragna's shaft like it was a yummy treat. All the while Blake felt her legs shift at the strange heat grow between her legs.  
  
With pop of her lips, Makoto turned to the shy girl, "Come on don't be shy. Ragna's not going to bite."  
  
"Rrrggg. Y-You crazy squirrel." Ragna bared his teeth in a held back moan. Looking rather grim and pissed off at his demi-human lover. Even if her mouth felt fantastic. The damn mad woman has been dating him for a few months and already she knows all of his weak points when it comes to his member.  
  
Blake looked utterly hesitant. Even if the blush on her face said otherwise and the itching in her groin kept growing and growing. She had long gone past looking at the door for an escape and now has her thoughts clouded by lust.  
  
Blake, her face flushed, asked Makoto, "Will you let me out of here if I play along with this?"  
  
"Yup!" The busty woman chirped.  
  
Begrudgingly, Blake made her way towards Makoto and kneeled right next to her on the bed. Her eyes however stayed on the pulsating shaft. The tip leaking a generous amount of per-cum as it is covered in spit. Glistening in the light as Blake seemed entranced by the twitching member. The scent form before is stronger now that she's closer to it. It made her body shiver in some unknown sensation.  
  
"Hey." Ragna's gruff voice snapped Blake out her thoughts. "You don't have to do this ya know."  
  
Blake blinked at the softness in Ragna's voice. It is a far cry from his more rude tone as even his eyes lowered in a caring way. It is a different form the cold glare form before. It made her blush a little and her heart beat a little faster but not form the lust over taking her.  
  
"That door isn't that tough." The grim reaper said sounding really gentle. "You can blast it open and have to deal with this nut case."  
  
"Aw you love this nut case and you know it~." Makoto giggled at her restrained boyfriend. "Now come on Ragna. Just relax and enjoy something for once."  
  
"You stay out of this!" That kindness left him as he trashed against his chains again. "Once I get out this thing I am going to give you such a pounding!"  
  
"You don't look very convincing…" Blake said as she noticed just how erect the grim reaper is. The damn thing somehow getting more stiff in her presence.  
  
With oddly cute blush on his face, Ragna growled out, "L-Like I can help it!"  
  
Although Ragna is right. She can just walk away form all this. Use her power to break down the door. It's a simple wooden one nothing that strong. And yet maybe it was curiosity that kept her here. Maybe her lust, her more animal side, has taken over and drove her mad. Or there's something about Ragna that draws her to him.  
  
'He doesn't seem all that bad…' Blake thought as she gripped the grim reaper's shaft in her hand. Hesitantly she bent down and took the tiniest of taste of Ragna's cock. Sticking out her tongue a licking it, she found herself surprised by the taste.  
  
'Ah. It's…kind of salty.' The taste reminder her of fish. The tangy flavor made Blake enjoy licking the grim reaper's cock. Warping her hand around it, she licked the throbbing prick like a popsicle. Twisting her tongue around the head before dragging it down to the base. Where the heavy scent of Ragna's musk actually made her purr in delight.  
  
"Wow you're a natural at this." Makoto commented. Making Blake pause and blush at her actions.  
  
"Uh well…" Blake turned even more red from Makoto's compliment.  
  
"Oh, don't stop! You really had him going!" Ture the Makoto's words, Ragna was panted and groaning more. Twisting in his bonds in lust while Blake toyed with his cock. Another strange side of the rude man that made Blake wanted to see more of Ragna's face.  
  
"Bet we can get him to really turn red~…." Makoto teased as she placed her breast around Ragna's shaft and started rubbed them around it. Making Ragna groan and growl from the soft flesh wrapped around her.  
  
'In for a penny…' Blake swallowed as she got back into the act. Sucking the fat tip that peaked out form Makoto's pillowy breast. Since she wasn't as well-endowed as the rodent, Blake just settled on suckling on the head and sucking what is covered by Makoto's breast.  
  
Ragna practically gave up on trying to escape as Blake's hot mouth enveloped his shaft. She wasn't as skilled Makoto, so the young fannus took things slower. Gingerly engulfing the growling man's dick with her soft lips. Her tongue working in slow tandem motion of with her mouth bobbing up and down and slurping the veiny member.  
  
Makoto on the other hand is enthusiastic with the pumping of her pillowy chest. Humming as she enjoyed the heat off the grim reaper's dick feeling her tits. Her nips harden with every shudder of the cock as Blake showered in it with lovely licks and kisses.  
  
"D-Damn it!" Ragna roared as his cock fired off a large and heavy load of white in Blake's mouth. The thick viscous discharged surprised the young fannus at the sudden salty taste on her tongue that exploded in her mouth.  
  
'S-So much!' Blake was taken back by how much cum surged into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could yet some of it trickled out of mouth and down her face. Quickly Blake took her mouth off Ragna's twitching cock as some of his spunk shot into the air. A little of it landing on her face and on Makoto's breast before the beast woman clamped her mouth on it. Gulping down the sliver hair man's jizz as Blake pulled back to collect herself.  
  
"Mmm~…" Makoto purred as she licked her lips clean of Ragna's seed. "Huh…it's…. almost like fish."  
  
"Heh heh." Makoto said as she slide up Blake. "So, what did ya think?"  
  
"Well It's not bad…"  
  
"See! I knew you like-eep!?" Makoto suddenly squeaked in shock as a rough hand grabbed her tail.  
  
Looking behind her, she met eyes with an un chained, highly aroused, and pissed off Ragna. The man who can take on armies easily breaking the steel chains on his wrist.  
  
"Don't think I am don't with you just yet." Ragna's harsh devilish smile promised something both evil and lustful. Blake's cheeks flushed red in strange mix of arousal and fear while Makoto,  
  
'Yes, he's going to assault me!'  
  
Is rather giddy at the idea. Let it never be said that Makoto Nanaya isn't an opportunist.  
  
"Get over here ya horny squirrel!" the grim reaper sneered as he pulled Makoto on her hands and knees. Grabbing her large ass and plunging his cock in her soaked pussy. His cock, used to her tight muff, easily filled her. The head punching her womb as the crass man started slamming his hips into his lover at a break neck pace.  
  
"Ahn~! Fuck yes!" Makoto wailed and moaned wildly as Ragna showed her no mercy in his rough pace. Slamming his hips in her larger rear hard enough that one of the straps on the grater broke. All the while the horny demi human moaned and mewl in delight. The wide grin on her face as Ragan slammed into her never faltered.  
  
"Ugh! You slutty rodent! They hell were you thinking bring this girl in here!?" Makoto is as tight as ever Ragna groaned along with her. Taking out all his frustrations out on her in a sexual frenzy. Sure, he is giving her exactly want she wants, but at least he'll get something out of this. And that is pounding his sex crazed lover into an orgasmic puddle.  
  
"I bet your getting off form her watching aren't ya!?" Ragna sneered as he dug his hands into her plush rear. His hips plowing into her with zero restraint. Making her only being able to moaning out any of her answer. Nodding yes to anything Ragna was saying as long as he kept plowing her cunt mercilessly.  
  
Blake watched Ragna rail into his girlfriend. Her eyes unable to turn away from the savage display of love and lust. Makoto's face twisted in ecstasy form the rigorous pounding Ragna gave her. His cock emulated his attitude as it barreled through her pussy in a crude and rude manner. Not that Makoto is shining beacon of virtue as her pussy clamped down and greedy hugged the beefy shaft ruining her. It's qium splash and spilled about as the thick member pistoned in and out it. It is wild and unadulterated fucking but there some clear care in their actions.  
  
Ragna's hands aren't idle. He has one hand playing with the demi-human's bust. Squeezing and rubbing them in a rather soft manner. While his other hand, the black covered one, traced her spine. Lighting dragging his fingers across her back with his lips leaving heavy red marks form his light biting. Makoto had even bent back. Greeting Ragna with a passionate tounging kiss to witch he returned happily.  
  
Their love making is rough, but it is still passionate and heartfelt. It made Blake feel left out, and intrusive. But she couldn't control her own mounting passion. Her legs shift to try and alleviate any of the heat, yet it only caused a small moan to escape her. She bit down lightly on her finger to hide the gasp, but it didn't help that the two lovers held nothing back in showing their affection for one another.  
  
"Cum inside me Ragna!" Makoto demanded as she felt the raging man's member being to shudder and begin its ejaculation. Gripping the sheets to near tearing strength as she stained the sheets once again. "Fill me up!"  
  
"Fine then!" Ragna's cock fired a copious and generous amount of spunk that spurted out of Makoto's spasming, spraying muff. The chipmunk woman was reduced to a moaning husk as she came along with Ragna. Every twitch and shudder of his cock sent her over the edge until she went limp.  
  
"Hmph." Ragna snorted at his work. His cock still hard as Makoto moan mindlessly in bless. The rodent beast laid flat on the bed with thick white cum oozing out her gasping sex. The image seared into Blake's mind. Yet instead of Makoto shaking and gasping in mindless lust with a smile on her face as Ragna had his way with her. It was her. Blake's thighs felt more damp by the second. Licking her lips unconsciously at the idea.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The feline fauns jumped at the sound of her name being called. Her orbs looking at the pant less grim reaper. His cock bobbing in place as he spoke to her.  
  
"You can uh…leave if you want." Ragna said a little shyly. "Sorry Makoto put you through all that."  
  
Blake sat there. Debating on her next move. Maybe it was her heighten state of lust, but she didn't think it a bad idea to lay with Ragna. He may look guff and sound like an ass, but the man who's said to be a devil is rather kind. A curlier person would have simply taken advantage of her yet Ragna seems to be honestly letting her go. Even if his cock looked ready to breed anything that moved.  
  
However, the heat in her body, kept her in place, and it isn't going away form just a long night with her fingers and a good book. Yet, as the idea of letting Ragna sleep with her crossed her mind, she oddly didn't hate it.  
  
"W-Well…this is kind of your fault too…" With her face turned away from him in embarrassment, Blake said, "If you're a man you'd take responsibly. Right?"  
  
Ragna looked at the young girl dumb founded by what she meant. His face a little flushed in embarrassment as he scratched his cheek. A not exactly put off by the idea, just surprised.  
  
"You…You do know what your saying right?" The grim reaper coughed.  
  
The only response he got was a blush and a nod.  
  
"Fine…" Ragna sighed as he walked to her side of the bed. He griped Blake's chin with his hand. Titling her face up for her to look at his mismatched eyes. Gazing at the young fannus with a hard but calmly stare that mad her feel small yet safe. Her face heated up as she found herself lost in them. And the deep, rumbling words that came from him made groin ache even more.  
  
"But don't think I going to hold back."  
  
Ragna whispered to the red-faced girl before sealing her lips with her. Making Blake rise her brow and moaned in surprise. The grim reaper's lips are surprisingly soft as warp around her, yet there is still that same roughness from the man as his tongue suddenly invaded her mouth and she is pushed on bed.  
  
"Mmm~..." Blake found herself grabbing Ragna to deepen the kiss. Bring him down with her as she fell down on the bed.  
  
The wanted man let his hands wonder across her body. His fingers lightly tickling the fannus's sides to make her wiggle and gasp at his light touch. Groping her breast that, while not as large as Makoto's, they are just as perky and soft to the touch. He gently pulled at her stiff steely hard nips form her lust for her to mewl happily.  
  
"Ah!?" Blake arched her back when she felt Ragna's fingers entered her. Spreading her open to test her tightness. And unsurprisingly she is very tight. It was going to take some doing to loosen her up. While Blake is as wet as an ocean, it is still going to be a tight fit for Ragna. Gingerly, the grim reaper thrust his fingers inside of her. Trying his best to spread her sensitive walls open.  
  
"Hm. You're differently a virgin." Ragna commented as he felt his fingers get choked by Blake's muff. The girl wiggling under him as she tired to hold back her moans.  
  
"Oi. Relax a little." Ragna grunted as he pumped his fingers in and out of the moaning fannus. Feeling out the young girl's muff as she struggled against him.  
  
"E-Easy for you to say! Ah!" Blake's retort fell on deaf ears. Turning into a sensual purr of delight. Ragna's fingers, far bigger then her own, spread open. They toyed and rubbed around the walls of her tiny pussy. Sending sparks of lighting racing up her back until she reached her peak.  
  
"Haaaa~!" With loud yell, Blake came. Her slim muff grasped Ragna's finger in a near painful grip, that force the grim reaper to let his finger's ride out her orgasm. It is a far cry difference form when Makoto would cum the beast girl, while shocking quite with her moans, would make and utter mess of the sheets, and squeeze his shaft tightly.  
  
"Damn…" Ragna muttered as his fingers left Blake's twitching hole. Blake on the other hand is loud, and nearly snapped his fingers off.  
  
"W-Wow…" Blake whispered. Starry eyed and dazed form a very intense orgasm that she's never had before. Out of all the countless times she's touched herself, not once has she ever experienced such a shocking ejaculation. However, she didn't get much time to relax as Ragna is back leaning over her. His hot cock pulsating against her muff as those cool mix match eyes.  
  
"You ready?" Ragna asked as he reared his hips back. His prick poking at her entrance.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"What?" Blake's sudden request made the reaper pause in shock. Blinking at her and her serious look.  
  
"It'll make me feel better." Blake said calmly but the sharp glow in her bright golden eyes, and the flicking of her ears showed a bright curiosity under her words.  
  
Ragna sighed. Wondering if he's too easy on kids. "Fine."  
  
He places his lips around the young girl and, just like before Blake found herself pleasantly stunned by just how soft the rude man's lips are. There is still some roughness to them, but there is no haste. Happily, Blake wrapped her arms around him and lead him to her twitching hole.  
  
Ragna's cock pierced Blake swiftly with his head hitting her womb. He didn't move however. Staying hilted in side her as she got used to his girth. The young fannus herself gritted her teeth. Hissing a little in pain, but it was short lived pain. The sensation of Ragna merely twitching inside her made her growl in bliss.  
  
The grim reaper thrusted slowly into Blake's suffocating cunt. Pumping his hips at a steady pace, but still slamming hard into the mewling girl. However, the pace bothered Blake. Far from it not feeling good, her attempts to hold back her high-pitched moans are evidence of that.  
  
"H-Hey…" Blake grabbed Ragna's shoulder to get his attention. Sending him a sharp look with her face blushing furiously.  
  
"I-I am not some pretty princess." The bold girl said. "You don't have hold back on my account."  
  
Ragna smirked at the girl. Finding her stubborn nature endearing. Pulling out of her for a second Ragna brought Blake up in his lap before sliding his cock back in her quickly. The sudden intersection and clamping his lips down on her neck. Lightly sinking his teeth in her dollar bone to make her shout out in lust.  
  
"Guess I don't have to hold back then." The rumble form Ragna's throat made Blake sent a jolt up her back. Although she didn't know if it was fear or anticipation.  
  
"Haaa~!" Blake moaned and didn't stop as Ragna plowed his hips up in her with just as much vigor as he did for Makoto. The crude man assaulted her body with light nips on her neck and sweet caress of her breast. Using one hand to pull and tease at one of the hand filling, pillowy bust, while his other hand pinched her clit. Causing Blake to throw her head back. Screaming her lovers name loud enough for the heavens to hear.  
  
The man himself grunted and groaned along with her. Her constricting pussy choked and miles Ragna for all he was worth. It is in godly tight. Making the sitting grim reaper wonder if it even had anything to do with her youth. Maybe fannus are just naturally tight in their sex. It would explain just how wet Blake as become.  
  
The young feline having through my drench both her and Ragna's lap as she bounced her firm, petite bum. Not that her lover complaining. Massaging a playing with her supple body as he rutted and raged inside of her. His cock begging to breed the young woman with it's seed as it throb and suffered inside her confined hot box.  
  
"R-Ragna!" Blake titer on the edge of madness as Ragna fucked as hard as he could. A part of her regrets letting he man has his way with her. But prat is small and is now shattered as the pleasure form the grim reaper reaming her ruin any sane thought. The attack her neck form his lips and the yet went she felt those lips climb up her neck, she was brought back to earth with the sudden realization of the cruel man's destination.  
  
"W-Wait Nyhaa~!" Blake couldn't stop herself form sizing up and cumming as Ragna lightly nip at her fluffy cat ear. Her pussy clamping up hard around Ragna's cock. Squeezing and cocking the member like a vice as it spasmed and twitched. While not a gusher like Makoto, she let out a loud moan that rocked the room.  
  
"Hm. So your ears are your weak point huh?" Ragna chuckled as he continued to thrust his dick up in Blake. Playing with her breast and nipping at her fluffy ears  
  
"Nyha~! R-Rag-Nyha~" The grim reaper smiled as Blake's moans turned into sweet cat like meows. Blake's pleasure and just finally bring her over the edge.  
  
She grabbed the back of Ragna's head. Using it as leverage to launch her body up and down on Ragna's cock.  
  
"He-Hey! I am about to cum!" Ragna warned as he felt his peak reaching and fast. Blake's suffocating sex making it all the harder for him to hold back.  
  
"L-Let go-mph!" Blake turned her head to kiss Ragna like an animal. Stealing his lips with her tongue lashing out and slurping the older man's own. Sucking and biting at him as she growled. Hungry and begging for his seed as she moved her body faster and squeezed his cock harder.  
  
"Nyha! Inside! Please cum me!" Blake moaned wildly. Clutching Ragna by his hair, digging her claws into his scalp and forcing him to stay inside her as his cock throbbed erratically. The veins around the shaft are ready to burst as cum bubbled up through Ragna's cock.  
  
"Nyha~ cum! Cum! Fill me with your kids!" Blake babble and moaned. Her mind not knowing if this is nothing but lust breaking down her sanity. Turning her into a submissive animal who only bows down before a strong fertile male. Or if she truly wants to bear Ragna's children in an act of love. Married to a man of another world that has a bounty larger than a whole country didn't sound so bad. Yet whether it is love or not, she wanted him to inseminate her. Breed her and pound her until she can't sit right anymore.  
  
"D-Damnit!" Ragna cursed as he felt the last of his restraint fail. His cock firing a hefty, fresh load of cum into the young fannus. It spilled and gushed out of Blake as her muff was already to full after the first shot. Exploded out in a white geyser, but it didn't compare to the heavy amount that is stuck in Blake's muff from her earth shattering orgasm.  
  
"Nyahhhh~!" Blake cried out in bliss as she felt the hot seed fill her for the first time. Her release ripping thought her body spasmed against her lover. Moaning and gyrating her hips with every pump of white being slammed deep inside her. After the mutual release, Blake is left panting and gasping. Leaning back against an equally out of breath Ragna.  
  
"He-Hey." Ragna panted along with her as they both rested. His cock still aggravating erect as it throb inside of her. Much to Blake's enjoyment.  
  
Although Ragan's eyes were hard and worried, they are heavily mixed with his lust. Not even denying the fact that he would love to cum in Blake over and over again. No matter how wrong it is.  
  
Still being the adult, he had to put his foot down. "We-we aren't using any-mph!?"  
  
Blake silenced the wanted man with a kind touch of his cheek and a kiss on his lips. A sweet, and kinder one that made him groan a little as he lost himself in as he found himself returning the kiss. This time the one they shared is one of love and a sign that she is in her right mind. More sane to listen to reason.  
  
"I-I don't care." Or maybe not.  
  
"More. Please…Ragna…" Blake looked at the man with pleading eyes. Her ear's flicking nervously as she could see him struggling with his loss, but stead fast morals.  
  
"Look there is so much-H-hey!" Seeing Ragna flatter, Blake took the initiative started kissing on his neck. Trying her best to seduced him in another round.  
  
"Ugh…" Ragna could feel his cock get harder and his restraint waning with every tickling and gentle peck on his body.  
  
"D-Damn it…" The tall man groaned defeatedly as he pulled Blake's head away form him. Although the young fannus thought that she was going to be scolded and thrown out, Ragna placed his lips back on her's. Before giving her a tired glare.  
  
"Whatever happens I guess." Was all he said before he restarted his thrusting. Much to Blake's delight as she meowed in extasy at Ragna's pistioning hips. Blake hissed and moaned into Ragna's lips as she kissed him. Bouncing in his lap in timed with his thrust. But her suddenly body jump from someone's tongue licking at her clit.  
  
"Hey hey. Don't forget about me?" Makoto snickered as she teased the young girl with her tongue. Licking both Blake's stretched pussy and Ragna's prick.  
  
While Blake mewled in delight at the duel sensation, Ragna groaned. But held a smirk on his face.  
  
"Guess I am not sleeping tonight then."  
  
  


Cat Scratch fever Bonus:

  
  
  
"Blake! Where are you!?" Ruby, along with her sister Yang, called out for their cat ear friend in the ruins of some old ancient temple.  
  
They, along with Ragna and Makoto had come out here in search of way out of the mi match world. After they had spilt up, Ruby, Yang and Makoto searching west with Ragna and Blake searching east, inside the ruins, they all had agreed to meet back in front of the ruins after a few hours. Yet both Ragna and Blake couldn't be found.  
  
"I wondered where they ran off to?" Ruby asked curiously. Scratching her head at where her two friends went.  
  
"Maybe the two of them went off on a romantic tour of the place." Yang teased. Turning her arm around her little sister. "I had a feeling Blake has thing for the tall broodish types."  
  
"You think so?" Ruby titled her head. Genuinely curious about the idea. "They seemed rather distance. What do you think Makoto?"  
  
The rodent demi human, chuckled uneasily as she had a rather good idea of where and what the two Blake and Ragna were doing.  
  
"Uh…M-Maybe? Let's go check of there!"  
  


-OOO-

  
  
"Ahn~…C-Can't you hurry this up a little?" Blake moaned in Ragna's neck as she held on to him. Her back bounced against the wall as the Grim Reaper plunged in his thick shaft in her with blistering speed. Her skirt dangling around her foot which hugged the older man's waist as he held her up by her rear.  
  
The walls of the ruins echoed with their passionate moaning. The grim reaper's pants pooled around his feet as he thrusted up into his lover. Growling and panting along with. Blake held on tight to Ragna. Trying her best not to scratch his coat with her claws whenever a blot of pleasure would run through her.  
  
They been like this for however long they have been in this strange world. Taking any and every chance to fuck each other. Resting, eating, even now as she hide away form her friends currently looking for her, Blake revealed in the fact of Ragna's cock filling her completely.  
  
"Oi." Ragna growled in ear as his pace got faster. "Weren't you the one sucking my cock as soon was we entered the ruins?"  
  
"Be-be quite-Ah!" Ture to his words, Blake has been the one who beings their affairs. Sometimes their simple looks across the room as she peeks form her book. Other times passing caresses of his hand. And more often then not, she would sneak around and start fishing for his cock. Blowing him where ever they stood.  
  
How Ragna's master didn't know about Blake sucking him off under the table is god send. Or maybe the old cat dose know and just doesn't say anything.  
  
The man nibbled at the young fannus's ear making her moan loudly in delight. Her body sizing up in an intense orgasm that choked Ragna's cock. And made him cum just as well.  
  
"Here it comes!" The criminal growled as he unloaded his potent seed in the eager and fertile young girl. As per her desperate and sensual request. Holding Ragna with her claws digging in his head, her teeth biting on his shoulder to hold back the loud moan that threaten to escape and alert her friends. Yet the thought of them finding her, moaning like crazy as Ragna pump her full of cum, his jerking as his cock fired his endless stream of spunk, made her pussy clench all the tighter around her lover.  
  
"Man…" Ragna groan as he pulled his cock out. Wet a slick form their love making, it dripped off a few strings of jizz dripped form both him and Blake. The fannus's muff closing up to lock the grim reaper jizz tightly in her womb. Blake herself has been adamant about the grim reaper spilling all his seed inside her no matter what.  
  
Being form different worlds, Ragna may not even get her pregnant, a secret hope of his. But the Fannus herself could stop it. She is addicted to Ragna the Bloodedge. For both is cum, and the man himself. Although neither of them can tell if this is just nothing but lust or something more brewing with them. The grim reaper thinks it could be like something between him and Makoto.  
  
There is genuine love that the two share, and the same feelings for her are present for Blake. But the fact that Blake is not only young, but form another world bothered him.  
  
Still at this point, Ragna has past the point of caring about the future.  
  
'Whatever happens, happens. We'll deal with it when the time comes. For now, let's just enjoy the few moments of peace we have yeah?'  
  
Were the words Ragna told Blake. Something she took to heart. Still, she couldn't deny something drew her to the crass man. What she can't say. Or she doesn't want to.  
  
"Between you and Makoto I am going to turn into a prune…Hm?" Ragna glanced at Blake to find her looking up at him expectantly. Her cat ear twitching as she gazed up at him as if wanting something. She reminded Ragna of an actual cat.  
  
"What?" The wanted man asked curtly.  
  
Blake jumped when she realized she was staring at him. Coughing to regain her composure. "Nothing. We should get going."  
  
Ragna starched his head, a little frustrated as he watch Blake pull up her pants and underwear.  
  
"Hmm…." With rumbling sigh, the tall man walked over to her and brought her head in his chest. Surprising her with her face turned beet red, but before she protest or say anything, Ragna placed a kind kiss right between her ears. Giving them soft scratch that made her relax and purr into him.  
  
"Heh. I spoil you too much." Ragna chuckled as Blake continued to purr happily.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
"Ah! There you guys are!" Ruby shouted as Blake and Ragna walked out of the ruins finally. Both of them looking none the worse for wear.  
  
"What took you guys so long? Too busy making out back there~?" Yang smirked.  
  
"In your dreams blondie." Ragna grumbled as Blake walked past him. Her nose deep in a book.  
  
"Sounds like a nightmare to me." The young fannus said as she turned the page.  
  
"Tch. Like a every man's dream your self." Ragna grumbled.  
  
"So," Ruby titled her head in curiosity. "Did you guys find anything interesting? Like a way put of here. Oh! Or maybe a weapon form another world!"  
  
"is that the only thing on your mind kid?" The grim reaper sighed.  
  
Makoto watched the two chat for a moment. Noticing a sticky white fluid dripping down Blake's leg that no else seemed to notice.  
  
'Looks like Blake is giving me some competition.' The cheery demi-human licked her lips at the thought of partner in her lewd endeavor. 'Heh heh. Guess I better step up my game if I want to have Ragna's kid first.'  
  
Summary: Dating Makoto Nanaya can be a hectic, something Ragna has grown used to over the few months of dealing with the sporadic demi-human. Although neither him nor Blake form team RWBY, would have guess it would lead to them sharing a bed. Or both of them enjoying it in the end.

* * *


End file.
